Delivery Boy
by Kuroe
Summary: A little romance. Yaoi! . Ryou is a young delivery boy and on an occasional delivery meets the handsome and seductive Malik. plz r


Delivery Boy

The sun was rising giving the sky a ruby and golden hue. Birds sang their morning songs and men mowed their lawns half naked.

The UPS truck drove down the street and parked at its first house for the day. From the large brown truck came a young white haired man with pale skin and chocolate eyes. He carried a small package to the door and rang the bell. The sounds of rustling inside and then the door slowly opened, it seemed like an eternity until a full view of a tan blonde haired Egyptian was full.

"Oh this must be the video I ordered"

"P-please sign here sir" the tan man smirked and scribbled his name on the paper.

"You're pretty cute for a UPS guy. Hope you deliver my next package" the man smirked and took the package; the white haired boy blushed at the comment and went back to his truck.

3 mornings later the same UPS truck stopped at the house again. With another package the white haired boy rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Oh I see you've delivered another package, hmm I might just form a crush on you my little tenshi Ryou."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your nametag" he smiled and Ryou blushed, "I hope to see you very soon" the man winked as Ryou left to deliver the rest of the packages.

Almost every week Ryou had a package for the mysterious Egyptian who would now always answer the door without a shirt .

"So Ryou how's the UPS job working out for ya so far?" a young man about Ryou's age asked, his hair in tall blonde spikes,

"It's fine"

"Any hot babes?" another blonde friend asked

"Joey come on you know none of us are interested in girls" a black haired man joined in with a laugh

"No you're not interested in girls Otogi" the black haired man crossed his arms and pouted.

"Any naked ones yet" Joey asked with a lecherous look

"Actually there is this one guy, ever since my second delivery he now comes to the door with less clothing on every time" Ryou's cheeks reddened

"Oh so little Ryou has a fan boy, he cute?" the blonde spiked boy asked

"I-I guess…"

Ryou knocked on the blonde mans door and his face brightened up as the door opened but disappointment clearly showed when a raven haired girl answered the door.

"Oh another package, thank you"

"Sign here pl--"

"Isis don't sign for my packages" Ryou looked up at the gorgeous tanned man as he stepped in front of the girl and took the pen.

"Sorry, my sister just doesn't listen to me" with that Ryou's face lit up one more

"Well I am older ya know" she huffed and walked away inside

"By the way I'm Malik, I forgot to tell you that so many times but I'm just in awe every time I see your beautiful face" Malik smiled and handed the pen back to Ryou, but before he could take the pen Malik took his hand and wrote something on his palm.

"Don't get too sweaty or it'll smear" with a wink and a smile Malik closed the door and Ryou looked at his hand while walking back to his truck.

_'Meet me at the west park tonight at eight, don't be late tenshi'_ Ryou turned bright red at the writing and was careful not to smear the pen markings even though he had it memorized.

Ryou wore a light blue shirt and white pants along with his long white hair tied into a loose ponytail. Malik came wearing a dark purple shirt with a black muscle shirt under and a pair of jeans. The sun had set and the stars were out, the dim lighting of the moon added the perfect romance.

"I'm so glad that you came"

"I'm um I…"

"You're not exactly sure that you're gay, but you find me attractive and like that I see you in the same way. You're nervous, don't worry I won't bite… much" Malik smirked and stretched before sitting on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. Ryou sat next to him and Malik scooted closer, desire overfilling his eyes. The innocence in Ryou's eyes overwhelmed Malik and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so pure" before Ryou could say anything he was pulled into a soft kiss that soon turned more fierce until they broke for more air.

"Delicious… you know you should talk more"

"I don't know what to say…" Ryou blushed and fiddled with his hands until Malik stood and held his hand out to Ryou. Taking it graciously Ryou followed Malik to a slick black motorcycle. Handing Ryou and helmet Malik kicked the peg and got on waiting for Ryou to get on as well.

"Don't be scared, I promise I won't crash" Ryou cautiously got on and wrapped his arms around Malik's warm body, to the feel of his hard body he couldn't help but move closer. Malik smiled and held back the urge to just fuck the boy and drove down the street.

He parked his bike behind a small building and Ryou followed, like a loving puppy, through the back door. Malik turned on a few lights to reveal they were in a large kitchen; throwing on an apron and starting an oven Malik then walked to another room and brought out two steaks and some vegetables.

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium…" Ryou shyly replied and Malik laughed neatly cutting the vegetables.

"You're a cook here?"

"Yup this is my restaurant, The Millennium"

"Wow"

Once they finished eating the two sat in the lounge area with a glass of wine and water.

"So, Ryou, why are you working as a UPS guy if you're so qualified for something better…?"

"I want to finish college and delivery services was the most manageable job I could find to pay for my finishing classes."

"Oh, so what are you studying for?"

"I want to be a Psychologist, I like to help people"

"Why not be a doctor or a nurse then?"

"Can't stand the blood and needles" both laughed at this then without warning Ryou was the one to pull Malik into a passionate kiss.

Malik laid Ryou on the velvet couch they sat upon and licked his chin then went back for more. As Malik nipped at Ryou's ear he was satisfied with a slight whimper from Ryou. Pulled the purple shirt down his shoulders Ryou decided to bite and lick Malik as well, aiming for his neck Malik moved for Ryou's lips causing him to miss and go lower to Malik's collar bone. The surprised and pleasured moan from Malik told Ryou to bite again; then both locked lips once more until they stopped.

"I usually don't sleep with people on the first date but… I'll make an exception just this one time" the hunger and lust in Malik's eyes gave Ryou a new and creative idea.

"I'm sorry but…" Ryou pulled away, "I don't go all the way on the first date either" he gave a slight smirk which surprised Malik a bit as well as himself.

"Oh I see, well then I guess I'll be seeing you again soon then" with one last kiss Malik dropped Ryou back at the park where his car sat and both went home fighting the urge…

With a blood red shirt and black pants Ryou stood with Malik who wore black pants as well and a white top that revealed most of his upper body. They almost looked tangled, with their arms wrapped around one another and tongues fighting for dominance. Malik's lips curved into an almost demonic smile as he led Ryou to a large bedroom, his bedroom, his walls were painted lavender and the rims were gold. His king size bed was covered in red and black silk sheets.

Laying Ryou gently on his back, Malik slipped form his shirt but before he could unbutton his pants Ryou pulled him on top of him and began biting his collar bone as Malik licked his ear lobes. Ryou unzipped Malik's pants and slowly pulled them down then rolled so that he was now on top. Malik tore off Ryou's shirt and in seconds had Ryou stripped down to practically nothing, as both began removing the last particles of clothing Malik stopped and looked at Ryou.

"I like your hair better down" Malik pulled the band in Ryou's hair and gave a pleased expression as the hair fell over his face.

Ryou moaned as Malik began sucking on his fingers and then his nipples, he made a trail downwards but just before he got to Ryou's erection he stopped and slowly slid his hand between Ryou's legs making sure not to go to high up and just tease the pale tenshi. Ryou felt as if he would burst just from Malik's soft touch but he held back when suddenly a warm tongue caressed his happy member another moan escaped his lips.

Unhappily pulling Malik off and up to his lips Ryou just had to give more. After countless "games" Malik finally turned Ryou over and without warning entered Ryou.

"Ah…!" an almost moaning gasp was let out and Malik's breathing was so hard that it caressed all of Ryou's back. Before either came, Ryou and Malik switched places and with shock Malik couldn't hold back any long and neither could Ryou.

When they had finally reached their limits it had been almost an hour, the two lay in each others arms satisfied for the time being.

"For such innocence I was surprised" Malik laughed softly

"Was I bad?"

"You were better than any other I've ever had my pet" Malik kissed Ryou's neck and the two closed their eyes and fell asleep intertwined as they were.

Countless nights of sex with games of dress up and tie up Ryou felt as if he had fallen in love! Finally coming to a decision and talking with his friends Ryou knew he had to be in love with Malik.

Stopping in front of Malik's house, even though it wasn't on his route today, Ryou built up his courage and rang the doorbell. In his hands he carried a special package for his lover, as the door opened to reveal Malik in a towel Ryou smiled but Malik looked a bit shocked.

"I wanted to um…" before Ryou could finish a new voice interrupted

"Malik babe where's the lubricant?" a red haired man came into view he also only wore a towel, Ryou's face dropped, his heart sank.

"Stop talking with the delivery boy and hurry up I'm getting bored" the man wrapped his arm around Malik and gripped onto his crotch.

"Ryou I--" Ryou turned and walked back to his truck and drove down the street to finish his route. Malik looked to the ground where Ryou had dropped the package he was about to give him and picked it up.

"What was his deal?" the red haired man scoffed as Malik opened the box, "Malik?"

"You have to leave"

"What?"

"I've seemed to have become attached to my delivery boy"

"Excuse me! You want that little albino kid over me?"

"He pleasures me more than you ever could, now go" Malik glared at the other man who quickly retreated to the other room the change then left.

"Aw I'm sorry Ryou. So he wasn't the guy for you, there's millions of gay men out there. Some might be even closer than you think" Ryou looked at his dark haired friend confused and was replied by a quick kiss.

"Otogi I…"

"It's ok if you don't like me back, I'm just making sure you know just in case" his friend smiled childishly and walked to his car.

"And remember you'll always have a place with me as a friend or more"

"Otogi" Ryou held onto Otogi's shirt and with sad puppy eyes returned the generous kiss.

"I wish I did feel that way" Ryou gave a sad smile and went to his own car.

Ryou walked out to his patio when he heard the screen door screech open. He stood next to the pool and looked from side to side but saw nothing, when suddenly he was pushed into his pool. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find Malik clinging onto his stomach, their eyes met and their tongues danced. Ryou's shirt floated to the top as Malik took it off but before they could go any further both had to go up for air.

"What about--"

"Don't worry I kicked him out before we did anything, I'm sorry I have no clue why I had him over. Thank you for the package" Ryou blushed as Malik got out and posed in a, now wet, pair of brown short with a belt and a tight brown shirt (a kinky version of the UPS uniform)

"Now I'm your delivery boy and I've got my own special package waiting for you"

Haw, haw wow this was fun to write sorry if it's not well how do I put this… I don't know I'm just happy because I was finally able to get that UPS uniform delivery boy thing off my chest lol.

Plz r&r and tell me if you think there could be improvements what I could improve and where.


End file.
